


Ten thousand voices fill my broken lungs

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [11]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Spoilers, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Hollywood Ending.</p><p>Set after the final scene.</p><p>Written for the slate grey prompt on my Summer Mini Challenge table from 2014.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ten thousand voices fill my broken lungs

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Hollywood Ending.
> 
> Set after the final scene.
> 
> Written for the slate grey prompt on my Summer Mini Challenge table from 2014.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Jack knew that something had happened to him, something bad. Slate grey filled his blurred vision as a cacophony of voices felt harsh against his ears. The voices were familiar, comforting even but not one of them offered the information he really wanted to know. 

_Where am I?_

He had already decided that it wasn't the hotel as the surface wasn't scratching him. The only other possibilities were a coffin or a hospital room. He was overcome by a sudden urge to pray to every deity was halted when he felt a hand on his shoulder and two fingers close to his mouth carefully removing something from his throat giving him the relief that he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Might revise this another time.


End file.
